Inuyasha's Blood Fever
by Loudmouse
Summary: An InuKag based on a "Star Trek Voyager" episode named "Blood Fever," hence the title. He's acting on his mate or die instinct and He wants Kagome. I know it's not original but for my first fic I just had to kind of do the hole cave and someone's in hea


Inu-yasha's "Blood Fever"  
  
Summery: An Inu/Kag based on a "Star Trek Voyager" episode named "Blood Fever," hence the title. He's acting on his mate or die instinct and He wants Kagome. I know it's not original but for my first fic I just had to kind of do the hole cave and someone's in heat thing because like everybody's doing it. (That was my mocking voice.) And when I thought of that kind of fan-fiction I thought of this episode of Voyager and it just meshed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Star Trek Voyager. And I am not looking for any money for this story.   
  
Dialogue " " Thoughts ' ' Direct quotes # # Most other dialogue and events are very close to the Star Trek Voyager episode "Blood Fever," but have been changed to fit the world of Inu-yasha  
  
The Story:  
  
'What's this smell?' Inu-yasha suddenly stands up on his branch, in the process waking Kagome as well. "What is it it Inu-yasha?" "Stay here." He barks out and takes off. Kagome just stares after him, 'hmm must be Kikyo,' she thinks a bit dejectedly.  
  
'Why am I drawn to this smell? I don't even know it. I have to find out if it's a danger.' He stops, standing in front of him is a female Hanyou, panting heavily.  
  
"What the Hell do you...?" He's cut off as the female rushes forward and wraps her arms around him. "Oh thank goodness I've found a male Hanyou in time. You will be my mate won't you?"  
  
Inu-yasha stands there like a deer caught in headlights as usual. Then he snaps out of it and grabs her shoulders to force her off of him. "What are you talking about bitch?" he growls out.  
  
The female seems a bit agitated, but not violent, "You'll need a mate eventually and our choices are limited. We're Hanyou, despised by human and Youkai alike. Be my mate and you won't have to be alone." With this said she grabs his head suddenly and strongly. He feels a tingle at the contact point and does not like it.  
  
"I don't think so." Inu-yasha screams, as he cracks his hand against her head, knocks her unconscious, and runs back to camp.  
  
Back at camp Kagome witnesses a very agitated Inu-yasha return and start packing her big yellow backpack.  
  
"Inu-yasha, wha..?" "Nothing," he says shortly "We're leaving now!" "But it's still dark." "I said now!" Inu-yasha said in a tone that brooked no argument. However Kagome did have one point to make, "SIT!" Inu-yasha plummeted to the ground effectively waking everyone up.  
  
Shippo being the nearest to the disturbance was the first to speak "What did dog boy do now?" "He wants to leave." "What, now!?" said a now very much awake Sango,. "Perhaps now would be a good time, we are all awake now anyway." They all looked at Miroku like he had a second head. But he wasn't even looking at them. He was staring at Inu-yasha who was now recovered from Kagome's sit command and was hopping around the edged of camp with Kagome's back pack over one shoulder, like a . . . well, like an excited puppy.  
  
"I guess we can humor him just this once." Kagome said somewhat worriedly.  
  
"I detect a jewel shard, it's very faint." Kagome stated after an hour or so on the road. "What direction?" "There." She pointed towards a mountain range. "Come on." Inu-yasha grabbed her and raced of towards the mountains.  
  
A little while later they stopped outside a cave.  
  
"Wow this is beautiful." Kagome said as she stared at the rolling meadows of wild flowers and the crystal clear lake in the distance.  
  
"Keh, We don't have time for this, bitch." "#Are we in a rush?# I don't even sense any Youkai." "We're burning daylight, I want that shard. Let's go, or are you scared?" Was he mocking her, it wasn't his usual mocking, it seemed almost playful? "Scared. What would I be scared of in an empty cave?" she fumed at him, then decided if Inu-yasha was being playful she would be too. "Come on Inu-yasha. Oh #and try to keep up.#" She turned on her heal and walked briskly towards the cave. "That's my line!" Kagome turned to the others as if just remembering they were there. "You guys can stay here, no need for everyone to go after one shard." "Can I come too, please?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"Feh." Inu-yasha replied to this. Kagome smiled and trotted off again this time with Shippo tagging along.  
  
Inu-yasha set a slightly slower than normal pace. Kagome was keeping up fairly well until she stumbled over a loose rock. Of course Inu-yasha was there to catch her before she fell. "Thank you." She said a little embarrassed. She noticed he was still holding her arm but he soon let go. 'That was strange.' she thought.  
  
A few caverns past the cave entrance Shippo and Inu-yasha got a bit of a shock leaving Shippo collapsed on the ground while Inu-yasha stumbled onward.  
  
"Inu-yasha are you all right? Wait, Shippo's not moving." Kagome said frantically. "Stupid runt isn't good for anything." "This isn't his fault." Kagome said agitated. "I think I sense a barrier, not very strong, I wonder who put it there." "Well whoever it was is gone, I don't smell anyone." He said gruffly. Shippo started to stir. "Sorry, I felt a shock and passed out." "You weakling, what is the point of dragging you along if you're not going to be of any help!?" Inu-yasha grew more irritated by the second, to the point of screaming.  
  
"Calm down Inu-yasha. It wasn't his fault, it was the barrier." She walked over to Inu-yasha, trying to talk some sense into him That's when she noticed he was a little singed from the barrier. "Oh you are hurt." as she took Inu-yasha's hand gently.  
  
This made him calm for a second but then he seemed to get more angry. "Just drag him outside, I'll get the shard myself." He said as he stalked towards the corridor that led further into the cave. Kagome ran after him. "Wait , Inu-yasha, your not thinking straight." She said as she laid a hand on his upper arm in what was supposed to be a calming gesture.  
  
"#You get you're hands off of me.#" Inu-yasha said huskily? Instead of pushing Kagome away as she expected, she was drawn closer to him as he started nuzzling and sniffing at her jaw and neck. 'What is he doing?' Then she felt a quick sharp pain. "Oww, Inu-yasha! #What is wrong with you?#" She exclaimed as she brought her hand up to her jaw. This made him jump away from her. They looked at each other in confusion before he turned and bolted. "Inu-yasha." But he was gone. She brought her hand down and saw a little blood. She turned to Shippo deciding there was definitely something wrong and they needed help.   
  
Outside the cave entrance Sango was resting on a rock with Kirara sitting in her lap enjoying the peace of the afternoon. Until she felt a hand groping her ass. One guess as to whose hand that is. "Pervert!" She screamed as she wacked Miroku Upside the head. He was about to profess his innocence when he saw Kagome wander out of the cave carrying Shippo. "Kagome-sama," "Kagome-chan," they both yelled as they ran towards her. They stopped short when they saw the now dry blood on her cheek and the unconscious Shippo. "What happened, where is Inu-yasha?"  
  
Kagome explained what had happened to Shippo with the barrier and how she tried to stop Inu-yasha "And that's when he got hostile and . . . bit me." 'And he seemed to be enjoying it,' she added to herself.   
  
"He bit you?" Marveled Miroku said. "We have to go after him." Added an angry Sango.  
  
"Not so fast, I may have an explanation for Inu-yasha's behavior." "Myoga? When did you get here?" "Earlier this morning I came across an unconscious female Hanyou in heat who I believe came in contact with Inu-yasha." "What!" Kagome screamed. While at the same time Miroku smirked, "Go, Inu-yasha." Which earned him a glare from the girls. "That is not what I meant. Let me clarify. The female Hanyou is a telepath, she tried to initiate a mating ritual with Inu-yasha, but was rejected, hence her unconscious state." "He knocked her unconscious?" Kagome seemed slightly perturbed, at the whole situation.  
  
"It would appear so." continued Myoga. "Being a telepathic demon, I believe she also triggered a mate or die instinct in Inu-yasha's brain, known as Pon Far. (Sorry I couldn't think of another name for it, if anyone has a suggestion. . . ) Different Youkai have different mating rituals, biting someone on the face for Inu-yasha is like a proposal of marriage in human terms." Kagome had a big "What!?" expression on her face. Then she seemed to snap out of it, focusing on another part of the conversation. '...mate or die instinct...,' "You mean Inu-yasha could die from this? We have to help him."   
  
"We will help him." Sango attempted to calm her now frantic friend. "There is a way." Said Myoga as the others stared at him anticipating his answer. "Kagome. . . " "Yes." she said eagerly "You must mate with Inu-yasha." She then sweat dropped and everyone fell down. "But I can't." Not that she wanted him to die, she just was not ready for that. "There has to be another way." She hoped.  
  
"There is, two in fact. One is ritual combat, fighting for ones mate, which does not apply here, I do not believe the female Hanyou will be back. The other is an herb that grows in Jinenji's garden, if we can get to him in time this is our best solution."  
  
Kagome turned to Sango. "Please can you go on Kirara?" "I could but I think the lech should go." Kagome wasn't sure she followed but then she saw the lecherous smirk on Miroku's face. "I think you're right." She turned to Miroku. "Can you take Shippo too? He's still a bit out of it."   
  
"You know where to go right?" "Of course dear Sango." "Please hurry, Miroku-sama." "I will hurry, Kagome-sama. Now, one for the rode." He said as he grabbed Sango's ass again, and a loud crack could be heard as she hit him once again. With that he hopped on the transformed Kirara's back with Shippo. 'I'll go, but I just know I'm gonna miss all the fun.' He thought sadly to himself.  
  
"Let's go find Inu-yasha, with any luck Miroku will be back in time." With that Kagome, Sango and Myoga entered the cave after removing the barrier, and set about tracking Inu-yasha.  
  
Meanwhile Inu-yasha was stumbling along the cave using the Tetsusaiga as crutch, panting and sweating profusely.  
  
There was very little light that penetrated this far into the cave but being part dog demon, he had excellent night vision.   
  
His mind was on a singular purpose at that moment, find the jewel shard. 'Wait what's that, somethings, glittering. It has to be the shard. A lot of them by how bright the the glow is. HAh I found it!'  
  
He then heard steps behind him and saw a light. He was about to draw Tetsusaiga when he smelled her alluring scent. "Kagome!" He said excitedly as she rounded the corner shinning her flashlight at him, he ignored it and gently clasped her hands in his. She was surprised at how calm, yet excited he was now in contrast to his anger earlier. He started to lead her to his find as he let go of her hands, to her relief and disappointment. "Look at all these shards. #And I found them.#" He sounded even more excited, and a little possessive. Kagome just stared at him, he was standing so close and seemed so happy, very strange.  
  
"Are you all right?" "Fine." He said shortly.  
  
"Inu-yasha you need help you're in the midst of the Pon Far." Sango said, making Inu-yasha finally realize she and Myoga were present. "#Ha, Pon what?#" He said now very annoyed and confused. Kagome then got his attention as she spoke next. "You're, um,. . . ill. We have to leave now, we can come back for the shard later." She tried to reason with him, not wanting to have to knock him out and drag him outside. "I am not sick. Look at all these Jewel shards just sitting here and I found them!" For the first time since finding Inu-yasha, Kagome took a good look at the "Jewel shards." "Um Inu-yasha, I hate to say this but those aren't Jewel shards." "What." He picked one up. "But look." He said still disbelieving. " They're rock crystals, I'm sorry."  
  
There was no more discussion on the subject as the rock wall started to move, and out stepped five men, all armed. Inu-yasha got in a defensive stance but didn't make the first move, nor did the men. Myoga of course had taken off at the first sign of danger.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence. But then one of the men broke the silence. "How did you get past our barrier, and what brings you here?" Kagome spoke for her group, "We didn't realize there were people living here, we came to get our friend. He's sick and wondered into your cave by accident." She slightly lied, not sure if they new about the shard and what they would do if they did know. "He appears to be a demon. Is he dangerous?" "He is only half demon, and no he is not dangerous ." She glared at Inu-yasha when he seemed ready to prove her wrong. "I suggest you curb your pet and leave now." He said in a cold Sessho-maru type of way. Then everything seemed to happen at once, Inu-yasha lunged at the lead speaker, Kagome yelled "Sit!", while the leader grabbed Sango, the cavern started to shake and rocks started to fall.   
  
It was then that Kagome noticed she had put Inu-yasha right in the path of a huge boulder and he was still under the spell so he couldn't move.   
  
"Oh no! Inu-yasha!" She yelled as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to safety just in the nick of time.  
  
After the dust had settled and they had a good coughing fit they looked around and discovered they were alone.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" "How should I know wench." "I can't sense Myoga." Not realizing he had already left. "Keh. Maybe your not using your Miko powers right." He barked out harshly. "#Yeah that must be it!#" She snapped back irritably. " . . . "  
  
Just then Inu-yasha jerked both his shirts off leaving them hanging at his waste, as he wiped a hand over his sweaty brow.  
  
Kagome stared for a moment at his bare chest, then quickly turned to hide her blush.   
  
"We have to find the others." He seemed almost worried.  
  
"#If you have any ideas how to find, I'm listening!#" She was annoyed now at herself for staring earlier, and for their situation.  
  
But when she looked at him he was staring at her with "puppy dog eyes." 'Inu-yasha never has "puppy dog eyes," he looks so lost, like a little kid or something.' She went over to him, kneeled in front of him, and took his hand. To her surprise he was burning up despite the coldness of the dark cave. 'It must be his "illness."'   
  
"Inu-yasha, we'll get out of here, and when we do we'll get you some help."  
  
"#Why does everybody keep saying there's something wrong with me?#" He ask confused.  
  
"#I'll try to explain it to you, but we have to get moving.#"  
  
"Myoga must be wrong about this Pon Far thing it doesn't make any sense." (No it doesn't but it is just fiction so go with it.) Inu-yasha huffed.  
  
"#Well it does explain how you've been acting. # Shouting at Shippo, attacking a group of armed humans , (okay that's nothing really new, but) #giving me this.#" She raises a hand to her mating bite. "If I remember what Myoga told me , biting someone on the face means. . . " "#I , know what it means.#" He cut her off.   
  
"#Maybe I do feel something, something, sort of instinct. What am I supposed to do about it?#" He was leaning against a wall panting again. 'He looks slightly helpless, is he trying to be a gentleman and not make a move on me. Or did he just realize he bit the wrong woman.' Either way Kagome had to try to cheer him up and get him moving again. She walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. "We will get out of here and Miroku well be back with the herb to help you. Or we could always find that female Hanyou . . ."  
  
"Keh, stupid. I ain't helpin' that bitch." He stalked off again. Kagome smiled to herself, 'Nothing like touching a nerve to get him moving, and back to himself, at least for now.' She thought as she followed him through the next passage way.   
  
They had been going at a good clip back towards the entrance of the cave when they ran into a rock wall that hadn't been there on the way in.  
  
"#What's this?#" Inu-yasha growled out.  
  
"My um . . . command must have shaken the rocks loose." She ventured a guess.  
  
"#Well their in the way.#" He said while drawing Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath.  
  
"Wait if you use that now we might just get buried in rock." She grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Keh, like you could stop me bitch." She still held his wrist as they struggle over the sword. Even though he could have easily broken her grasp he didn't. Instead he seemed to draw her closer.   
  
'What is he doing?' Kagome thought. 'He's either gotten weaker from his 'sickness' or . . .'  
  
They struggled a bit more all the while getting closer to each other. "#I think I should keep this.#" Kagome tried reasoning with him.  
  
"Stupid do you want me to turn into a demon?"  
  
"You're life isn't in danger yet." 'I hope.' Pleaded Kagome.   
  
Inu-yasha suddenly threw down the sword with a growl. He grabbed her wrists and brought his face dangerously close to hers.  
  
"Inu-yasha stop it. This isn't about the sword this is about . . . mating." She practically spat the word out after struggling with it. "#But that's not gonna happen right now.#"  
  
They were nose to nose, chest to chest, hands clasped in between. She felt rather than heard his growl. "I think it is." He pushed her hair aside and sniffed at her. "See I've pick up your scent Kagome. #I've tasted your blood.#" He said seductively.  
  
"No. Please fight this, If you let these instincts take over you'll hate me and yourself for letting it happen. I won't let you do that." She slowly removed herself from his grasp, and despite his words he let her back away from him.  
  
"#Maybe we should continue separately.#" He panted and backed away, distancing himself from his desire.  
  
"No!" Shot out Kagome, she wouldn't leave him in his state.  
  
"#You don't now how strong, how hard it is to fight this... urge.#" He seemed desperate. 'To be this open and not let pride get in the way he must be getting worse. I will not leave him. But what if he does get worse? No, no I can't think about that right now.' Worried Kagome.  
  
Perhaps she could still appeal to his pride. "#Are you telling me that I'm impossible to resist?#"  
  
"Keh, who said that wench?"  
  
She gave a small smile of triumph. "#Good, come on.#" She picked up the sword as they headed off in search of a way around this obstruction.  
  
"How can we trust a woman who claims to be a Youkai exterminator yet appears to be friends with them?" Sango was being interrogated by the cave men.   
  
"Why are you really here?" Asked the Sessho-maru "impersonator."   
  
"We told you, we came to get our friend. " Sango said slightly perturbed by her treatment. "You are lying. Our Holy man sensed you carry shards of the "Jewel of Four Souls". Do not tell me it wasn't your intent to steal our shard."  
  
"We weren't going to steal it, we didn't think there was anyone here. We just want to keep the shards safe from Youkai. I know it's hard to believe but Inu-yasha's not bad. If you just give us the shard we. . ."  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea." He cut her off.   
  
"Wait please. If you know of the Jewel's existence then you know of it's history, right?" She said hopefully.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I am from the village where the Jewel came into existence. And my friend Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, She protects the Jewel."  
  
"I have heard these tales. I will have to speak with our Holy man." He walked off to speak with the holy man.  
  
He returned a few minutes later with the holy man who said. "I will speak with her in private." "But sir." He began to protest. The Holy man held up a hand to silence him and he agreed to leave them alone.  
  
"I am sorry for his attitude towards you. After the destruction of our village several years ago we took refuge in this cave and are distrustful of outsiders, and Youkai especially. We never even saw it coming there we're so many Youkai. We few were lucky to escape."  
  
Sango was silent, remembering the destruction of her own village. He continued, "The shard has been masking our scent and presence from the outside world if we give it to you how will we protect ourselves?"  
  
"I'm sure we can help you come up with a suitable replacement system. We have a powerful Monk traveling with us when he returns he can help you. "  
  
"I have decided you are trustworthy and will give you the shard after your Monk returns."  
  
"Thank you. Do you think you could help me find my friends, it's important that I find them soon. We will do everything thing we can to help you conceal yourselves."  
  
"Of course. Your friend is sick right?" "Right." She said shortly. They then left in search of Kagome and Inu-yasha.  
  
They had been walking for what seemed like hours, Inu-yasha getting weaker by the minute. He paused for a minute to rest panting heavily.  
  
"Can you make it Inu-yasha?" Asked a worried Kagome.  
  
"Keh, of course I can." He started walking slowly again.  
  
But as they rounded the next corridor they found their way blocked, again.  
  
"This is stupid, there's no where else to go." Inu-yasha growled as he punch the rock wall in anger. The cave shook once more as rocks started falling on them.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" "Kagome!" Inu-yasha rushed to scoop her out of the way of a falling boulder. When the dust settled this time they were not only alone but trapped as well.  
  
"Damn it Inu-yasha!" Kagome coughed out.  
  
"Can I use the damn sword now!?"  
  
"Um . . . I might say say yes, if I still had it."   
  
"What!?"  
  
" It's buried somewhere under all that, Sorry. We'll get it back."  
  
Inu-yasha didn't argue however. He was crouched in a corner, now breathing heavily.  
  
Kagome went and crouched in front of him trying to catch his eyes. 'Good they're still normal. Normal for him anyway.' She sighed in relief. "Inu-yasha I know it's hard but we'll get out of here and. . ."  
  
"#You don't know anything! . . . I can't take this.#" He pounced on her, pinning her to the ground, trying to hold back his strength. Despite her surprise Kagome was able to roll them over. She paused for a moment enjoying the feel of his closeness. She shook her head, got up, and stepped away from him.  
  
Then she heard him laughing. 'That bastard's laughing at me.' She turned angry eyes on him and was about to speak, when Inu-yasha began speaking.  
  
"You've never played hard to get Kagome." "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" "Just what I said. You flirt with Koga all the time." He stood and backed her into a corner. "How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing going on with me and Koga!" Kagome fumed. "I love it when you get angry." He said softly, placing a hand on the rock on either side of her head. "I've also seen the way you stare at me, and get jealous when I'm with Kikyo. #Don't push me away.#"  
  
'He noticed that? And now he's begging, is it that bad? Does he really want me? No!' Thought Kagome. "#I know this isn't really you.# And I know it's not me you really want. I'm just convenient at the moment, and you wish that Kikyo was here. I won't come between you, I can't."  
  
"No that's not true." He admitted as he rested his forehead on hers. "#I was just afraid to admit it.#"  
  
"But you've promised to protect her and go with her to hell."  
  
"No. Well yes I promised to protect her until I can avenge her and let her rest at last. My life may belong to her but my heart belongs to you. (I know too corny.) You gave me a second chance, I won't waste it. I wouldn't have bitten you if I didn't mean it, Kagome." He then punctuated his sentence with a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Kagome turned her head from him, her heart and mind fighting within her. She was starting to get a little warm and wondered if she was beginning her own Pon Far.  
  
"#Just let it happen.#" He breathed out as his lips followed hers, coming into contact once more. She lightly returned the kiss but turned from him again. 'No he can't mean that he really wants me, no matter how much I want to believe. But his lips are so soft.'   
  
Her heart won out as she finally turned towards his wondering lips and started kissing him back.  
  
Kagome now took control of the kiss. She brought her right hand up to his left ear, rubbing gently as she pressed her lips more firmly to his, backing him up against the opposite rock wall. He more than willingly let her.   
  
She then came back to her senses and pulled back slightly to look at him still rubbing his ear lightly. She wasn't sure what she was looking for exactly. Maybe some spark of the Inu-yasha she knew, or some re-affirmation that it was all right to go through with this. But when she looked in his golden eyes she didn't see either. "#I hope someday you'll say that to me and mean it.#" She said sadly as she reluctantly dropped her hand from his ear and stepped back.  
  
"#You'd let me go insane rather than help me.#" He wined.  
  
"#You now that's not true.#"  
  
"#Just stay away from me.#" Inu-yasha wined again. Kagome didn't know what to say so she just retreated to the opposite side of the cavern as Inu-yasha slumped to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile Miroku has made it to Jinenji's field and is discussing mating rituals with all present.  
  
"#Did you know that fracturing a clavicle on the wedding night is actually considered a blessing on the marriage?#" Miroku stated.  
  
"#No as a mater of fact I didn't.#" Jinenji's mother stated dryly.  
  
"Perhaps I should conduct further research. Um, to aid in Inu-yasha's situation of course." Miroku said with a lecherous grin on his face.  
  
"I'm sure Inu-yasha will appreciate that." Chimed in a now recovered Shippo sarcastically.  
  
Jinenji just listened in emberasment.  
  
Inu-yasha had fallen asleep. Kagome was watching his unsteady breathing for awhile, when Inu-yasha shot awake with a short cry of "Kagome!" She went to his side and gently brushed his hair from his face causing him to flinch a bit in reaction.  
  
"It's okay, I'm here." She soothed.  
  
"#Where are we?#" He said in a bit of a panic #Still stuck in the caves, I'm afraid.#" She said concerned.  
  
"The shard! Where's my Tetsusaiga?" .  
  
"We're not looking for the shard right now. We're trying to get out, remember?"   
  
"#No I don't.#" He sounded bewildered. 'Oh no he's gotten even weaker, but his life isn't threatened yet. 'course I have a feeling he will need help very soon.' Thought Kagome.  
  
There was no further discussion as she heard rocks being moved and the unmistakable voice of Sango.  
  
"Kagome-chan, #Are you two all right?#"  
  
"Sango-chan. Inu-yasha needs help, we've got to get him out of here." Kagome started to do what she could to help remove the rocks from her side.  
  
It wasn't long before the dozen or so men had cleared enough rubble to get them and the Tetsusaiga out and make their way outside.  
  
Once outside Kagome helped a very weak looking Inu-yasha sit on a rock.   
  
"Sango-sama." Myoga yelled as he sucked some of her blood. She brought her hand up and squashed him flat.  
  
"I thought you ran away."   
  
"I never run away. I tactfully retreat." Proclaimed Myoga in a huff.  
  
"Riiiiight." Was all Sango replied before looking to see how Inu-yasha was doing.  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango and Myoga's worried expressions and went over to them. "What's wrong, why isn't Miroku back yet?"  
  
"I don't know, but if Inu-yasha gets any worse it may be too late. You must help him now Kagome-sama." Myoga stated with urgency.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it glancing at Inu-yasha. Sango looked at her worriedly. Kagome gave her a reassuring smile as she nodded and headed towards the distressed Hanyou. She had already made up her mind while Inu-yasha slept in the cave. She would help him, she did not want him to die. She believed what he said in the cave. Even if he wasn't himself he was telling the truth and she wouldn't let her own pride or insecurities stand in the way anymore. She realized she wanted this too, maybe not like this, but she'd take what he gave. Even if it was just this once, she new he at least cared for her, and saving his life was the most important thing right now.   
  
"Inu-yasha, I know this is a weird situation it's probably not what either of us had in mind for our first time, it is you're first time right?" She rambled "#But it's too late to worry about that now.#" "Kagome." He brought his hand to her lips. "What?" She mumbled through his finger's. He then brought those same fingers to his own lips in a shshing gesture. "#Be quiet.#" He said softly as he took her hand and lead her into the forest.  
  
He must have been anxious since they didn't go far, just far enough to be hidden from view.  
  
She bumped into his back as he stopped short and turned around. He looked at her with the most passion filled eyes she had ever seen. She was taken aback by this but calmed a bit as he started kissing her. His lips moved to the bite he had given her earlier and started licking at it. He stopped his ministrations and circled her, sniffing at her, which of course made her nervous again. He was behind her now as he drew her to him and nipped at her neck, she stiffened.  
  
"#Umm, I'm not sure exactly what I'm supposed to do?#" She questioned. He circled to her front once more and let out a deep throated growl as he took her hand and lick at the pulse point. Then he bent his head to her so she was staring at the top of it. Kagome just stared, confused for minute before she realized what he wanted her to do. She took the tip of an ear into her mouth as she let out a growl of her own. It was pathetic compared to his, but it seemed to excite him anyway. Before she new what happened she was lying on the ground with Inu-yasha pressed on top, his excitement very obvious to her now. The move surprised her and made her a little dizzy so she just laid there.  
  
"#Well what are you doing?#" Came a not quite angry Inu-yasha's question.  
  
So she replied with a question of her own "#Enjoying myself?#" "#Then show it.#" He growled   
  
She thought about what to do for a moment, remembering how the fight over the sword in the cave had almost seemed like foreplay to Inu-yasha. She got it, then she smiled almost seductively up at him. He returned her smile with a smirk of his own. It wasn't his usual smirk either, it almost seemed happy. She rolled them over and over on the ground until she was now on top. 'So he doesn't want a submissive mate.' She thought, not sure how she felt about it, but was too caught up in the moment to think more on it. In fact they were both too caught up in the moment to notice much of anything. So they were both surprised when Kagome was suddenly lifted up and tossed several feet. They both shook themselves wondering what had happened when they notice a female Hanyou standing before them.  
  
She growled pointing an accusatory claw at Inu-yasha, "You are my mate, not hers."  
  
"#What are you doing here?#" Inu-yasha growled.  
  
"#I've come to claim you. I'm here to fulfill our bond and if necessary to face my rival.#" She breathed out heavily.  
  
Kagome stood behind Inu-yasha calling for Sango who came running with Myoga.  
  
Sango looked to the new comer and took a fighting stance beside Inu-yasha. 'This must be the bitch who started all this trouble.' She thought to herself.  
  
The female Hanyou turned towards Kagome. "I challenge you, for my mate." She said pointing at Kagome.  
  
"#I am not your mate.# Don't fucking touch her bitch." Inu-yasha stood in a fighting stance.  
  
"Now wait a minute you can't just claim him as yours!" Kagome was furious, this was the Hanyou who was causing Inu-yasha so much pain. The female moved to strike, but Inu-yasha blocked her. "#If anyone is gonna smash your arrogant little face in, I will. I take your challenge myself.#"  
  
"Just hold on." Sango yelled as she moved to help Kagome hold Inu-yasha back. But Kagome seemed to have a good grasp on him, or he was just letting her because he liked the way way she pressed her body to his.  
  
"Let them fight." They all stopped as Myoga spoke. "What do you mean grandfather?" Asked Kagome now totally confused.   
  
"I mean that they should fight. It may be the solution to both their problems. It is the ritual challenge, fighting for one's mate. It should cure both of the fever now coursing through their veins." "But, they won't kill each other, right?" Worried Kagome still holding a squirming Inu-yasha.  
  
"I do not believe it will come to that. This is the best way." Kagome let Inu-yasha go warning him, "Don't kill her."  
  
To which he replied, "Keh." as the fight began.  
  
Both Hanyous stood facing each other both wound tight ready for battle.  
  
"Begin." Myoga ordered as they launched at each other.  
  
The female Hanyou seemed to have the upper hand at first but after Inu-yasha glanced over at Kagome he seemed to gain some of his strength back. The fight went on for a while neither side backing down and each side getting progressively more tired. All Kagome and the others could do was watch as their friend and this stranger beat each other to a bloody pulp. Kagome silently cheered him on, even though she feared for both their safety. Finally with the last of his remaining strength Inu-yasha punched the female Hanyou in the face and she was down. Inu-yasha staggered as he made his way to Kagome and collapsed at her feet.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" She screamed as she knelt beside him and gathered his head into her lap. It was then she realized he was just asleep and breathing regularly. She had to ask Myoga anyway, "#It's over isn't it?# Will he be all right?" Myoga sucked his blood then stated, "Yes, the fever that consumed him is now gone."   
  
Kagome sighed in relief as she stroked his ears and laid a soft kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Damn, I definitely missed something good." Miroku decided to show up at that moment, causing Sango to bop him on the head for, well, for being him.  
  
They all traveled back to Kaede's village. Kagome decided to ride on Kirara's back Instead of Inu-yasha's. Neither one could face the other just now. They were all silent up until Kagome went through the well. Inu-yasha stared off after her, and as usual the monk couldn't leave well enough alone.  
  
"So what happened back there anyway." "None of your damn business." Seethed Inu-yasha as he stormed off leaving a Miroku shaped crater behind him.  
  
"So what did happen?" He turned to Sango for the answer this time. "None of your damn business." As she headed towards the village leaving an identical Miroku shaped crater.  
  
A few days later Kagome stood by the well in her time. She had a hard time explaining away the bite mark to her friends and family. She had told each it was a cat, they bought it, for now anyway. 'I really want to talk to Inu-yasha, but I'm not sure what to say or what he'll say.' She sighed while staring at the well. It started glowing and who but the man of her thoughts stood at the bottom of the well.  
  
"Inu-yasha!?" "Kagome!?" They said at the same time. Then there was an awkward moment as Kagome tried to move out of his way when he exited the well but only succeeded in getting in his way.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment neither knowing what to say.   
  
"Are you coming back or not?" Inu-yasha grumbled. 'Well he seems back to his usual grumpy self.' She thought.  
  
"Is that all you have to say about um . . . about what happened?" Kagome ventured.  
  
"Nothing happened so let's forget it. It was the Pon Far, not me, all right."  
  
"#But something did happen# Inu-yasha." She didn't want to push him, but how could she just ignore it. When Inu-yasha remained silent she started talking again. "I know you were under the influence of some weird demon mating thing and that you're a little embarrassed, I just wanted to let you know you never have to be embarrassed around me. But if you want to forget it that's okay cause I won't. I even kind of liked that side of you, it may not be a side you show a lot or even your most natural self but it is a part of you and that's why I liked it."  
  
Inu-yasha remained silent, hiding his blush by not looking at her.  
  
"Whatever." She said in a bit of a huff as she walk up the well house steps. 'If he wants to forget it I guess I can pretend things are normal.' "I'll be back tomorrow, alright."  
  
"Fine. But, I won't forget either." She thought she heard Inu-yasha say but when she turned around he was gone. She was just left in stunned silence, but after a while a small smile graced her lips. 'Things won't be normal anymore. And that's a good thing.'  
  
The end  
  
Notes: I changed the beginning because it was dragging a little. You don't have to have seen Star Trek Voyager to get this but just so you know I've switched genders from the "Blood Fever" episode because well Inu-yasha is so much more of a B'Elanna than Kagome is. And Kagome is kind of Tom except for his hole criminal past thing. But don't worry Inu-yasha is still Inu-yasha and Kagome is still Kagome. In addition Sango was playing the role of Chakotay, Miyoga was Tuvok, Shippo was Neelix, Miroku I guess was kind of the Doctor, and Jinenji's mother was Janeway, sort of.  
  
I have to paraphrase Tuvok "Inu-yasha has never been a great follower of logic."   
  
Also a review mentioned I switched tenses alot. Not sure what they meant, since I checked it over and didn't find that to be the case. Sure there were things I needed to fix like run on sentences and too many "then"'s. I fixed a few other things to. And if there is still a problem I am sorry.   
  
Oh and I don't think I could write a lemon, though I was thinking of a sequel, maybe.  
  
Thank you for reading. And now Review :) 


End file.
